monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Glavenus Ecology
In-Game Information A brute wyvern that can bring its mighty tail down on foes like a massive sword, decimating them in an explosion of flames created from the volatile components found in its scales. If its tail dulls from accumulated soot, a Glavenus will use its fangs to resharpen it. Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropoda *Superfamily: Tail Blade Wyvern *Family: Glavenus Glavenus is a recently discovered species of Brute Wyvern, found by the Hunter's Guild. Alongside normal Glavenus, two other Glavenus types have been found. These individuals are known as Hellblade Glavenus, a deviant, and Acidic Glavenus, a subspecies. Habitat Range Glavenus can be seen inhabiting the Jurassic Frontier, Jungle, Dunes, Volcanic Hollow, Volcano, Ingle Isle and Tower in the Old World. Glavenus in the New World is found in the Ancient Forest, the Wildspire Waste, the Elder's Recess, and the Guiding Lands. Ecological Niche Glavenus is a top predator that will relentlessly chase down its prey. Glavenus have primarily been seen feeding on Larinoth, Apceros, and other Herbivores. Despite being a top predator, Glavenus has to compete with other large predatory monsters like Rathian, Malfestio, Agnaktor, and Zinogre. The Glavenus's only known predator is Nakarkos. In the New World, Glavenus firmly established itself as one of the two dominant native monsters of the Wildspire Waste, along with Diablos. Unlike Diablos, Glavenus is an actual predator that feeds on Apceros and other smaller monsters. It is easily one of the strongest monsters in the area, capable of driving off even other predators such as Rathian, though some other, more powerful individuals are more reluctant to retreat. Such monsters include the aforementioned Diablos, Tigrex and Ebony Odogaron. Powerful invaders such as Deviljho and Bazelgeuse are monsters that Glavenus would be more wary about, while Elder Dragons seem to be the only monsters that would force a Glavenus to retreat from its home. Biological Adaptions Glavenus's most striking feature is its blade-like tail. The blade-like tail is used in many ways by Glavenus such as keeping the body balanced but its primary use is for attacking. This tail can cut prey in two with a single slash, crack the ground easily, and even block some attacks. Though its tail is already a powerful weapon, it can become more dangerous once heated up. By grinding its tail on the ground or nearby hard surfaces violently, it can ignite the tail, heating it up to high temperatures. While its tail is heated all of its tail-based attacks become more deadly, also allowing it to cut through objects much more easily. Though its tail is more deadly while heated up, Glavenus's tail actually dulls quicker. When a Glavenus's tail is heated or dull, the tail actually becomes more vulnerable to attacks from threats. To solve this problem, Glavenus has evolved a unique behavior. During a battle, the Glavenus will actually put its tail in its mouth, between four specially designed fangs, before sharpening its blade-like tail. When not in the middle of a fight, it will occassionaly grind its tail against hard surfaces it finds. This restores the tail's sharpness and makes it brand new again, ready to be used in another battle. One might think that sharpening its tail would send sparks flying in its eyes, however, the hard shell covering Glavenus's face protects its eyes from sparks as it sharpens its tail. When Glavenus sharpens its tail, it is removing soot and ore from its tail and swallowing it. The swallowed soot and ore is accumulated into its special flaming bursa (a furnace-like organ) located in the throat.The soot and ore are then melted by the high temperatures of the flaming bursa turning the materials into molten magma. The magma produced by the flaming bursa can then be used as explosive projectiles or wan explode on contact or be left to detonate on their own when fired to the ground. Occasionally, Glavenus' spikes and some other portions of its body will turn red as they smoke with heat. This is from high body heat the Glavenus gives off. Despite Glavenus's size, it is actually fairly agile and can even jump in the air. On the back of its legs are two claws used to support its weight as it lands. Glavenus also have notably powerful muscles that allow them to lift up the equally sizeable Diablos and slam them onto the ground with fair ease. Behavior Glavenus are relentless, aggressive predators with surprising skills in battle. These skills have made hunters consider them to be one of the most intelligent Brute Wyverns around if not necessarily the strongest. Glavenus will drag its tail on the ground and roar at the foe. By dragging its tail, it shows the threat that it uses fire as a weapon to enemies. Their territory is commonly marked by large gashes on the ground, produced when they scrape their tails along solid objects. Sources *Monster Hunter Generations *http://www.capcom.co.jp/monsterhunter/X/monster/main/01.html *http://www.4gamer.net/games/303/G030370/20160112033/ *http://nindori.com/books/backnumber/266.html *http://www.famitsu.com/news/201507/16082697.html#page02 Category:Monster Ecology Category:Brute Wyvern Ecology